A Christmas To Remember
by Lady Tazz
Summary: Bella Swan hates her life and hates Christmas even more. She's on the way to the mall on Christmas Eve when an accident lands her in the Emergency Room, where the handsome Dr. Cullen is her attending doctor. Can the kind Dr. Cullen help Bella have a Christmas to remember?


I hope you enjoy this fun Christmas One Shot! Next week I'll upload Swept Away it's a continuation of A Christmas to Remember!

 **Written for A Christmas Wish Toys 4 Tots**

I don't own anything Twilight!

Beta: Elodie Whitlock

Banner by Madam Akyria

 **~A Christmas to Remember~**

 _You have got to be kidding me; this traffic is crazy_ , _and it's starting to snow harder. I swear people forget how to drive in the snow. This is what I get for waiting_ until _Christmas Eve to go shopping._ I glanced at the clock on the dashboard as I turned the radio station, I couldn't listen to another Christmas song. _Great_ , _the mall closes in an hour_ ; _I still have to get there, park, and shop. I hate Christmas, and I hate my life. This has to have been the worst year of my life._

Traffic finally started to move, and I was less than a mile from the mall when out of nowhere I heard screeching and saw headlights heading towards me. I heard a sound that could only be described as a gunshot, then pain. My chest, head and face hurt as I was pinned to my seat. Pain, horrible pain shot through my leg. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. I tried to focus but couldn't. I could hear the sirens in the background; they were getting louder and louder. I just closed my eyes and tried take my mind off of the pain I was in.

Before long, they had me out of my car and in the back of the ambulance headed for the ER. The EMT said I had a broken leg, and I would have bruises on my face from the airbag. _Great, my life really does suck._

I was wheeled into the ER and placed in a room. A nurse came in to take down my info and took my vitals. She said they would be taking me for an x-ray and an MRI, and then the doctor would be in to see me. _Great, I'm never getting out of here._ For a brief moment, I thought maybe I should call someone to let them know what happened and not to worry, but really who would I call? My family isn't expecting me until tomorrow, I really only had one friend, Alice, and she is skiing with her husband and family. I was truly alone in this pathetic game called life. After Edward broke up with me six months ago, my life just crumbled. I took a deep a breath; trying to ignore my massive headache, I just wish they would hurry up.

Finally, they came and took me for my x-rays and MRI. I was surprised to see how busy the hospital was; I swear I counted at least four Santa's and an elf or two. The test went by fast, and I was wheeled back to my room, and the nurse told me the doctor would be right in. I rolled my eyes. Being stuck in the ER on Christmas Eve wasn't doing anything for my disposition. I hated the holidays, and this was just one more reason to add to the list. After what felt like forever, the doctor finally came in.

"Evening, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen." The smooth voice came from one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen and he was wearing a Santa hat. Despite the hat I let my eyes briefly scan Dr. Hotty. He had dirty blond hair and amazing blue eyes. He was just perfect. My night was looking up.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out as I watched him read over my chart.

"How are you feeling?" he look up as she asked.

"Just great," I answered sarcastically causing him to smile.

"I meant how is your head? It looks like you have a mild concussion, and your leg is broken. The scrapes and bruises on your face are from the airbag going off. You were very lucky to come out of this with just some minor injuries."

"Yeah, I'm just full of luck aren't I," I mumbled.

He took a deep breath. "Miss Swan accidents happen, especially on a busy, rainy night. I'm going to examine you and get your leg in a cast. I promise I'll have you out of here as soon as I can."

"Please call me Bella." I whispered.

"Okay, Bella," he said and gave me a panty dropping smirk that knocked the breath right out of me and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Let's get your leg wrapped up," he stated is a warm voice as he adjusted the ridicules Santa hat on his head.

I laughed. "Aren't you a little old to be wearing a Santa hat doctor?"

"Never too old. It helps me feel festive. It's hard to stay in a jolly mood when you are spending the holidays in the ER."

I nodded and wondered if he a girlfriend or a wife at home missing him.

"Just relax," he said as he ripped the leg of my jeans causing my breath to hitch slightly.

The time went by slowly as Dr. Hotty wrapped my leg, but I didn't mind at all. He tried to keep my mind off of what was going on by asking questions about myself. I wondered if he did that with all his patients. Strangely, I didn't mind answering them. He made me feel relaxed and comfortable. At times, my heart would speed up at how close he was to me; I hope he didn't notice. It seemed every time our skin came in contact, I would feel a slight surge run through my body. I wondered if he felt it too. I let my mind wander with fantasies of Dr. Hotty as he wrapped my leg with such care. Dr. Cullen was not only hot as hell, he was very sweet. I noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding band. I finally got enough nerve to ask him a few questions. After all, he has spent the last twenty minutes asking me questions.

"So Dr. Cullen, it must be hard on your family with you being here tonight of all nights."

He let out a laugh. "My parents are fine with it, my brother lives in another state, and I'm single. The only one missing me is perhaps are my cats."

"You're single?" I replied shocked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. You're a doctor, and have you looked in the mirror lately? You're certainly not hard on the eyes Dr. Cullen."

He laughed. "Call me Carlisle, and thank you. I guess I'm married to my job. I don't get out much, so it makes it hard to meet anyone." He replied as he winked at me.

He winked at me; I swear my insides melted. There was definitely chemistry between us. "I'm sure there are any plenty of nurses who would love to go out with you."

"I won't date anyone I work with. I've seen way too much hospital drama around here."

"I bet, I watch Grey's Anatomy," I replied with a giggle.

"Yes, and that's exactly how hospitals run." He let out a laugh. 'So, are you dating anyone?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I whispered as I looked at the ceiling. _Was he asking to be polite or was he asking because he wanted to know if I was single?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I was in a serious relationship, and a few months ago, he just ended it. He just said our relationship wasn't working for him."

He looked into my eyes, and I melted. "Sorry, he's a fool," he said in just above a whisper as he looked me in the eyes.

I felt like I couldn't breathe; I was mesmerized by this amazing man.

"Break ups are never easy."

"Don't I know it."

"Bella, do you have a ride home?"

"No. It really didn't cross my mind I would need a ride home, and I guess I also didn't realize my car is pretty much totaled." I took a deep breath because I was rambling. "I guess I'll call my dad." I said as I reached for the phone out of my purse and dialed my dad.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

"Hey, Dad. I was in a car accident, and I need a ride home from the ER. I'm fine just a small concussion, some scrapes and bruises, and a broken leg."

"My shift just ended, and I trying to finish up some paperwork. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bella, you should've called me earlier, but I'm glad you're okay. I love you."

"Sorry, I know I should've called earlier, and I love you too."

I hit end and looked up at Carlisle, shocked to find him looking at me. "My dad will be here as soon as he can."

"Good, because it looks like we are done here. I will write a prescription for your pain. Try and stay off your feet as much as possible and use the crutches."

"Thank you for everything. I mean for listening and being so nice."

"Bella, it has truly been my pleasure to be able to get to know you," he said as he handed me my script.

He just stood there and ran his hand through his hair looking at me. His eyes seeking out mine.

"I just noticed the time, it's officially Christmas. While you wait for your father, I was wondering if you would like to maybe get a cup of coffee with me in the cafeteria. I'm due for a short break."

"I would love that."

He helped me up and assisted me in getting used to using the crutches. He stopped by the ER desk, took his coat off and informed the nurse he would be on his break. We slowly headed towards the cafeteria when I almost fell, but Carlisle caught me. A warm feeling flowed rapidly through my body as he held me. I looked into his eyes, taken aback by the intense emotion in them. It felt like time just stood still, like we were the only ones that existed. He cleared his throat and helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. I was more than okay.

"Learning to walk with crutches takes practice."

"Thanks. I'm really not that coordinated to begin with."

He laughed and shook his head as he placed the palm of his hand on the small of my back. My heartbeat speed up at his touch.

"You're doing just fine, just take your time. We're in no hurry."

"That's good." I retorted with a giggle. "Because fast isn't going to happen."

We finally made it the cafeteria. I sat down at the table while Carlisle got us some coffee. We talked and laughed. I still can't believe the night I've had. Who would've thought a car accident would lead to one of the happiest nights of my life. My cell phone rang, and it was my dad telling me he was almost here. My heart sank at the fact I would have to leave Carlisle. Just being with him made me happy, and I haven't felt happy in many months.

"Well, I better go meet my dad."

Carlisle helped me stand up and that feeling of warmth was felt by every nerve ending in my body.

"I'm sorry you had to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning in the ER."

I turned my body so I was facing him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "It wasn't so bad. I had great company.

"Bella, I'm sorry if you feel this is out of line, but I have to ask. Can I see you again?"

"Yes!"

His breath hitched. "May I kiss you?

"Yes." I whispered.

He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, causing my head spin.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle."


End file.
